


Getting Another Freddie

by castheangel666



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dark!Brian, Dark!Roger, Drugs, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oops, Panic Attacks, Rami has anxiety, Sorry?, Stockholm Syndrome, poor rami, rami cries so much i feel kinda bad, rami is a smol boi, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castheangel666/pseuds/castheangel666
Summary: Roger and Brian miss Freddie, so they kidnap a younger look-alike, Rami Malek, to fill the space in their hearts





	1. Chapter 1

Rami woke up slowly. He could faintly feel someone petting his hair and the sound of rain and someone singing softly. He opened his eyes, but there was something in front of his eyes. He frowned, letting out a high-pitched whine as he stretched his legs out. The singing stopped, replaced by a soft chuckle. He squirmed uncomfortably as he felt his wet and cold clothes sticking to his body.

 

“Is Freddie waking up?” a voice asked. Rami recognized it from somewhere, but he didn’t know where.

 

“I think so. How far do we have?” the person who had been singing asked, his voice kind and British.

 

“Another hour. Try and get him back to sleep.”

 

The petting and singing resumed and a blanket was wrapped around him. That, along with the moving of the car, managed to lull Rami back to sleep.

 

Brian smiled at the soft sigh that escaped the younger boy as he curled into Brian’s warm body, his small hand clutching Brian’s shirt tightly in his sleep. The blindfold didn’t seem to bother him too much, which was good because neither Brian or Roger wanted to pump anymore sedatives into him if avoidable. 

 

“Is he asleep, Bri?” Roger asked, glancing back from the driver's seat.

 

“Yeah,” the curly-haired man nodded, “he’s so precious.”

 

“Mhm,” Roger agreed, “can you drive the rest of the way?”

 

“For sure,” Roger slid into the back seat and lifted Rami’s limp head into his lap.

 

“He’s so small, Brimi,” Roger gasped, “he’s really our Freddie.”

 

“He will be soon, Roggy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami wakes up in his new home/prison

Rami woke up again as a door slammed shut.

“We should get him out of these clothes and warm him up,” the same kind voice from earlier said, coming from above him. Rami realized someone was carrying him, bridal style.

“What the?” he struggled to get down. He still couldn’t see.

“Rog! Freddie’s awake!” Rami felt himself be put down and he pushed the blindfold up.

A tall curly-haired, middle-aged man stood in front of him, smiling gently. Another shorter man, also middle-aged stood in the doorway.

“Where am I?” his voice sounded rough and soft from sleep.

“You’re home, Fred,” the shorter man said.

“I’m not Fred,” Rami frowned, “my name is Rami. And this isn’t my home.”

“You’re Freddie Mercury,” the taller man insisted, “I’m Brian May, and that’s Roger Taylor. We’re your best friends.”

“No!” Rami stood up, “this is weird, man, I’m leaving.”

Roger grabbed Rami’s wrist and tugged him back.

“Let go of me!”

“Freddie, I know it’s hard, but you gotta stay here,” he insisted, shoving him back down on the couch.

“Here, let us help you. You’ll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes,” Brian said, reaching for Rami’s arm.

“No!” Rami curled into a ball, beginning to cry, “I’m not Freddie!”

Brian sighed, sitting next to the upset man. “Yes you are, love. Come on now, deep breaths.”

Rami cried harder, starting to hyperventilate. He was pulled into Brian’s lap and his wet hair was smoothed back. He cried out, kicking and punching the taller man. His hands and waist were soon pinned down by strong hands.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Rami begged, “please, let me go!”

“Hush, love, come on now,” Roger sat next to them and rubbed his back in what was clearly supposed to be comforting. Rami was trapped and that made him panic even more. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t hear anything his kidnappers were saying. Nothing existed anymore, just panic and pain.

Then there was a sharp prick in his elbow and he was soon slumped against Brian’s chest, still awake, but much more calm and sleepy.

“There we go, dear, calm down.” Rami couldn’t even tell who was talking anymore. 

“No, please,’ he mumbled, “don’t.”

Brian smiled at the boy as he stared at them through teary, half-closed eyes. 

“We’ll help you, Fred,” he assured him, peeling the wet shirt off him. Rami was too out of it to complain, but more tears did start pouring out of his green eyes. This was so fucking messed up.

Roger wrapped a soft towel around the terrified boy and rubbed his shoulders. “Trousers too, Bri, but leave his pants on.”   


Rami sobbed tiredly as his jeans were worked off of him. He was so confused. His head hurt from crying and nothing made any sense.

“There, love, good job, now let’s warm you up,” the gentle voice was back. A warm, thick blanket was lay over him and his eyes began to droop again. Rami looked up at Brian’s face worriedly before he finally succumbed to sleep.

Brian had to resist from cooing at how sweet Rami looked after he fell asleep in his lap.

“He’s going to be dehydrated as fuck when he wakes up,” Roger pointed out, wiping the tears from the younger’s cheeks.

“He’ll be calmer when he wakes up,” Brian promised, “he was just confused and scared.”   


“Why would that be any different when he wakes up again?” Roger tucked the blanket closer around Rami.

“I don’t know, Rog. Maybe we should wait to start calling him Freddie.”   
  
“We can’t call him “Rami”. That’s counterproductive,” Roger shook his head, hoisting Rami into his arms.   
  
“Just, I don’t know, call him nicknames,” Brian shrugged, “where are you going?”

“Going to put him in his bedroom,” Roger said, “he’ll be more comfortable in a bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rami wakes up and eats with his kidnappers

Rami was still sleeping in a couple hours, making Brian worried.

 

“Roger, can you go wake him up?” he asked, “He needs to eat and drink some water.”

 

“For sure,” Roger walked down the hall to the nice bedroom. It had cat posters, a piano, and simple but nice furniture. Rami lie on the bed, stirring slightly from underneath the big blanket.

 

“Love?” Roger crooned, “wake up.”

 

The small Egyptian turned to face him, moaning slightly as he began to wake up.

 

“Please don’t hurt me.” Roger’s heart ached at the idea of someone hurting their Freddie.

 

“No, darling, no hurting. Brian’s making some cheese toasties. Let’s go eat,” he said gently, rubbing his side in a comforting fashion.

 

Rami’s big doe eyes opened and he yawned. He looked up at Roger with a scared expression. He looked like Freddie when Paul used to tower over him to terrify him.

 

“It’s okay,” the blond smiled, “do you want some food?”

 

Rami nodded hesitantly. “No more drugs.”   
  


“Are you going to be good?” Roger raised his eyebrow.

 

“I’ll be good!” Rami bolted up, “Please, just, no more drugs!”

 

“Alright, love, calm down. No more drugs if you cooperate,” Roger offered his hand, “come on now, Brian’s waiting for us.”

 

Rami struggled to get up, legs and arms still weak from the sedative. Roger put an arm under Rami’s, trying to ignore the flinch when he touched him.

 

Roger helped the boy to the kitchen, where Brian was cooking.

 

“Hello, love. I’m sorry if we scared you earlier,” Brian looked over and smiled comfortingly.

 

“It’s...okay?” Rami bit his lip. His social anxiety told him to be as polite.  _ Be polite? These men kidnapped him! _

 

Roger poured him a glass of water and instructed him to drink it. Rami’s eyes looked at him for reassurance.

 

“No drugs, I promise,” the older man told him, “me and Brian just don’t want you to be dehydrated.”

 

“Thank you,” Rami whispered, sipping the water. It was cool and felt nice going down his aching throat. A sandwich on a plate was put down in front of him. It smelled amazing, but again Rami was suspicious of it.

 

“Eat that, darling,” Brian ordered, “you look half-starved.”

 

Rami blushed as both of the men waited for him to take a bite. He did, his stomach turning as he chewed and swallowed slowly. It was a really good sandwich, but he honestly wasn’t hungry. He hadn’t been eating much lately, due to the fact that he could only afford bread and peanut butter some weeks. He didn’t eat everyday unless someone else bought him food. He managed to eat half before he pushed it away.

 

“You feeling okay, darling?” Brian looked worried.

 

Rami breathed deeply before nodding.

 

“Not used to eating so much,” he told them.

 

“Okay,” Roger rubbed his back as he tried to settle his stomach, “do you want more water?”

 

“Mhm,” Rami agreed, blushing, “yes please.”

 

Rami sipped the water and felt warmth wash over him as Roger and Brian chatted. They truly did care about them, and in their own twisted way, him. He shook his head. This was messed up. He needed to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this at school. Pretty okay chapter. Rami cries more. Very much Scary and Dominant Brian and Roger

For the rest of the day Rami sat with Brian as he wrote his University paper. When Brian left to go shopping, he went with Roger and watched True Crime shows. The longer he stayed here, the longer it felt like he was being babysat rather than be kept captive by the two men. It was weird, but it also felt nice that they cared so much about him. In the evening, he was led back to the kitchen and a plate of pasta was given to him.

 

“So, love, how are you at piano?” Brian asked.

 

“I’m okay. I took classes for a few years as a kid,” Rami replied.

 

“That’s nice,” Roger pushed his long blond hair behind his ear, “We have a piano in the recording room.”

 

Rami nodded. Then he coughed into his fist awkwardly.

 

“Um, sorry,” he bit his lip, “I was just wondering...why did you take me?”   
  
Brian and Roger both froze. 

 

“Look, love,” Roger looked up, pain and love in his eyes, “you’re a reincarnation of our best friend. Of course we’d take you.”

 

“But I’m not!” Rami knew he would regret it, “I’m not Freddie.”   
  
“Not yet,” the certainty of which Brian said this unsettled him, “but you will be soon. Don’t worry.”

 

Rami pushed the pasta around on his plate. He was too nervous and angry to be hungry, so he just drank the water in front of him. Besides, maybe if he showed them that he wouldn’t play along, they’d let him go.

 

“Besides,” Roger added, taking a bite of the sauce-covered pasta, “you can’t actually rather be in that cramped apartment, with four roommates. You’re practically a stick, darling.”   
  
Rami’s cheeks turned red. They were right, unfortunately. He couldn’t even afford a Metro card anymore.

 

“But still, my roommates will be worried about me,” he told them, sitting back away from the food.

 

“Eat that, love, you need the nourishment,” Brian pointed at the plate, “you think those drop-out stoners will even care?”

 

Rami hated to admit it, but they were right again. Ricky, Peter and Brett probably wouldn’t notice until he didn’t pay his share of rent. He tried to fight back the tears, hiding his face in his hands.

 

“Oh, love, it won’t be that bad,” Roger sighed, “come on now, sit up and eat and I’ll convince Bri to take us outside with his telescope.”   
  
Rami jerked up at the idea of going outside.

 

“Rog, there’s way too many clouds tonight,” Brian cleared his and Roger’s plates, “the next clear night we have I will.”   
  
Rami nodded, still ignoring his food. 

 

“Dearie, you have to eat your food,” Brian said, “Eat it, or I’ll get Roger to feed you while I hold you down.”   
  
“Fuck off,” it was barely a mumble, but the taller man heard anyway.

 

Rami flailed as he felt his arms be pinned down. Brian’s hands were big and strong, holding him tight to the table. Roger picked up the fork.

 

“Freddie always was stubborn,” he sighed, holding it up to the Egyptian’s lips. Rami squeezed his mouth shut and shook his head.

 

“Remember what I told you about behaving earlier?” Roger narrowed his eyes, “being difficult when me and Brian are just trying to keep you alive is the opposite of that.”   
  
Rami’s eyes filled with tears. He opened his mouth. 

 

“I’m sorry.” He didn’t see the satisfied smile his kidnappers shared.   
  
“Can I let go of your wrists now?” Brian asked. He did and Rami quickly took the fork back. He was shaking like a leaf.

 

“It’s alright, love,” Roger reassured him. Rami didn’t look up as tears dripped down his face. He wouldn’t have another panic attack here. He wouldn’t.

 

He ate about half before he began to sob. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt Brian and Roger rush to his side.

 

“What’s wrong?” Brian hushed him, “come on, love, you can tell us.”

 

“I can’t finish this!” Rami cried, “I can’t! I’m sorry, I’m trying!”   
  
Roger quickly took the plate and fork from the upset boy.

 

“That’s alright, you tried, it’s okay,” Brian cooed, “it’s okay, Freddie, you’re okay.”

 

Rami didn’t even notice the quick slip of a name, just wrapped his arms around his only source of comfort.

 

Roger smiled at the sight of Rami hugging Brian as he cried. That was good, it meant Rami was beginning to trust him. This was progress to getting their Freddie back.


End file.
